


What Happens Everyday

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 10 Week Writer's Challenge [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Routine, thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: A day in the life of Dan. Placed when they moved apartments to the second one in London.





	What Happens Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

My alarm woke me up, like usual but every day varied. Today I had to wake up earlier because Phil decided to film a “day in the life of”, again, and he needed me there at his apartment at nine o’clock in the morning.  
Thankfully, I didn't have to wake up that early like I usually would because he moved apartments and it is closer, sadly there is only one bedroom so he lives there and uses it as his recording room, while me, I have to use the lounge. But it is cheaper, so not complaining on that.  
So, when I hear my alarm go off, I signed and unwrapped my arms around my girlfriend and got up.  
“why do you have to go so early?” she asked.  
“work. I need to be in earlier today. Be needs to film a things and I need to be in it. I am so sorry.” I said as I put my clothes back on and started out the door with my bag.  
“when do you think you may come back?” My girlfriend called after me.  
“it will be late. I don't know when but I will text you when I get done.” I said as I opened the door. “I am so sorry, love you!” and I left.  
It wasn't much of a car ride to the apartment but it still took time, and Phil wanted me there earlier than usual and didn't give me a time, so I decided to come early. Well, his lazy ass wasn't even out of bed when I got there.  
“Phil!” I said after minutes of standing at the door. “You said early and you weren't even awake!” I said as I stepped through the door.  
“well, I didn't think you would take that as 8:00 in the morning.” Phil said, groggily.  
“so how do you want to start the video?” I said, and we planned the video. 

When we got done with the filming Phil also wanted to do a gaming video. Then I finally sent my girlfriend a text that we were done and I went home.  
That was like a normal day. Everyday I wake up, I go to the apartment, film some stuff or edit videos, then I go home. I do miss when I didn't have to make a commute to get to work but I do like this arrangement better.


End file.
